


Mistake Minkus

by WritingWeirdo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Protective Farkle Minkus, Secret Identity, Secrets, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWeirdo/pseuds/WritingWeirdo
Summary: Faith Minkus has and always will be a mistake to the Minkus family, a fact she is constantly reminded of. Her only and best friend is her twin brother, Farkle Minkus. As the Minkus twins start 8th grade, Faith has to go to school with Farkle however his friends don't know he has a twin sister so in order to keep their family's secret, they hide their relationship from everyone at school.Of course, Farkle isn't too good at keeping secrets let alone keeping secrets from his friends so it isn't long before they found out the truth.The Minkus twins are forced to keep this fact a secret from their parents, knowing that if they find out, Faith would be on the next plane away from her family and her newfound friends. Can the Minkus twins keep this secret from their parents?(GMW, Season 2-?)
Relationships: Farkle Minkus & Orginal Female Character(s), Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Lucas Friar & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar & Maya Hart & Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart & Farkle Minkus, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Faith Minkus

Name: Faith Elizabeth Minkus 

Looks: blonde hair, blue eyes

Portrayed by: Peyton List

Nicknames: Fai (Farkle), Elizabeth (people at her old school), mistake (her parents)

Age: 13

D.O.B.: December 18th, 2001

Personality: Kind, loyal, shy, intelligent, bookworm, loner

Likes: Reading, learning, spending time with Farkle, singing, songwriting, writing stories

Dislikes: being alone, being away from Farkle, her parents, her aunt Rachel, heights, the unknown

Hobbies: Reading, singing, songwriting, writing stories

Family: Stuart Minkus (father), Jessica Basset Minkus (mother), Farkle Minkus (twin brother), Rachel Quinn (aunt)

Friends: Farkle

Bio:

Hi I'm Faith Minkus, you've probably never heard of me, if you have you've rarely heard my name. Some might know me better as Elizabeth Quinn, the name I was known as at my old school. I'm also known to my parents as mistake. They never wanted a girl, well my mother did... but I wasn't the girl she wanted, she wanted a girly girl who liked playing dress up and shopping all the time and I'm not that girl, no matter how much she tried to force me to be I just never was. My father however always knew I was a mistake, the second my mother had twins instead of just a boy or even two boys, he knew. He knew I wasn't what he wanted, and he never let me forget it. They've never allowed me the same luxuries as Farkle and they've all but erased memories of me from everyone they know. I wasn't allowed to go to the same school as Farkle, even in Kindergarten, I had to walk thirty minutes to get to my school, waking up an hour earlier than Farkle to get there on time. And then my old school got shut down and they were forced to send me to Farkle's school, a fact they didn't even tell me until the week before summer ended. After that, I knew nothing, well there is one thing I knew, this year was going to be a disaster.


	2. Cast

Peyton List

as

Faith Minkus

"We get it, I'm your mistake."

Corey Fogelmanis

as

Farkle Minkus

"She's my sister. I'd do anything for her."

Rowan Blanchard

as

Riley Matthews

"Wow I can't believe Farkle has a sister!"

Sabrina Carpenter

as

Maya Hart

"Oh great there's another one."

Peyton Meyer

as

Lucas Friar

"Don't listen to Maya."

Ben Savage

as

Cory Matthews  
  


"I know everything! How did I not know about this?"

The Rest of The Cast

as

Their Characters

Disclaimer

I do not own Girl Meets World, Boy Meets World, or their characters! I only own my original characters and their stories.


	3. 𝙲𝙷. 𝟶: 𝙶𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝙼𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚂𝚑𝚞𝚝 𝙳𝚘𝚠𝚗

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

Faith Minkus didn't find out her school was shutting down from a friend, a parent, or even a school newsletter. She found out from gossip. Gossip that she wasn't even supposed to hear.

It was a normal day, she got up at 4:30, and after laying in bed for at least three minutes, she dragged herself out of said bed, she cringed at the sound of squeaking springs of the old twin bed that used to be Farkle's before he got a queen, she sighed, yawning as she walked over to her dresser where she grabbed a plain black pair of leggings, a long gray knit sweater to cover up the bruises on her wrist from when her mother grabbed her too hard the last time they argued and a pair of black boots. She grabbed her worn-out plain black backpack, another item that used to be Farkle's, they gave it to her after the zipper broke, she fixed it up and used it for her school items because her old backpack had a hole in the bottom she had tragically patched up with duct tape she found lying around the house.

She avoided looking out the tall windows of the penthouse when she exited her room, she had the same tall windows in her room across the entire wall however she had long since covered it with old blankets that way she didn't have to face her fear of heights.

She went over to Farkle's door, peeking in to grab the ten dollars he left out for her on his dresser which stood next to the door, their parents always gave him extra money for lunch, money he didn't need, so he gave her half so she could get her own lunch from school since they never gave her any.

She carefully closed the door, staying quiet to not wake Farkle, and went downstairs to the first level of their penthouse, grabbing her keys from the table as well as Farkle's extra scarf before leaving the place she called hell to go to her second hell, middle school.

After walking for exactly twenty-eight minutes, Faith reached her school at five o'clock, just in time to walk the five minutes to her first class at the back of the school as she reminded herself several times that she only had one more week before summer break.

Faith's school was not like Farkle's at all, hers was old and worn down, it had spray paint all over it, for a while they had tried to clean it however after a while they gave up, allowing the spray paint to take over the school, the rest of the school was old, taken over by nature itself. It would be no surprise if the school got shut down one day from that alone, counting the amount of fights, gun threats, shootings, hospital visits, as well as the general bad ratings from the previous students and parents, even some old teachers, left on every site they could, there was no doubt the school would one day be shut down.

This was what Faith had always thought, always knew, however she never imagined that the school would be shut down before she finished. She only had one more year before she went onto high school, it wouldn't shut down until then. It couldn't.

Spoiler alert, it did.

Faith found out the school was being shut down not at the start of the day but the end. She was grabbing a book she needed from herlocker when she heard the conversation of a group of girls nearby, "Did you hear?"

"What?"

Faith had to roll her eyes. This is one of several things she hated about school in general, gossip.

"The schools being shut down!"

Faith tensed at the words, her hand freezing on the book as she listened a little bit closer.

"Not much of a shocker." There we're hums of agreement.

"When's it happening?"

"After summer break starts."

Faith's breaths grew quicker as she found each breath harder than the last as she grabbed onto the book with a death grip, slamming her locker shut, she rushed out of school, not caring that her backpack was nearly falling off of her shoulder.

She didn't care about anything but her school shutting down.

What did this mean for her? She wondered as she slowed her pace once getting a good distance from her school, a safe distance. What would her parents do? Where would they send her?

Would they send her to aunt Rachel?

Faith tensed at the mere thought.

That was always their threat, whenever she got a bad grade or upset them a bit more than usual, or they caught her hanging out with Farkle, or even when she went for a walk just to get away from everything.

Don't make us send you to Rachel's! She heard their voices in her head, blending together as she shivered.

Rachel wasn't necessarily a bad woman, Faith knew she was better than her parents for sure, however, she lived far away, on a farm with no internet, she was the rebel of the Minkus family, she hated technology and her family in general, however, she had always made it clear she would take Faith away in a heartbeat.

Faith didn't know her well, she only knew she was nice, hated her parents, and lived on a farm. Honestly, Faith didn't care about her aunt, she seemed nice enough, what she was scared of was getting taken away from Farkle.

Farkle was her best friend, twin brother, and anchor rolled into one. He kept her going, without him, Faith would be a wreck. She needed him like she needed air.

She couldn't be taken away from him. She just couldn't.

Faith ignored the tears that fell from her eyes as she walked home and once she got home, climbing into the elevator, she wiped away her tears roughly, sniffling in the empty elevator as she waited for her floor.

She would just have to wait and see, Faith thought as she entered her home.

Hopefully, her parents would tell her something for once.

꧁ 𝟷,𝟶𝟹𝟺 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂


	4. 𝙲𝙷. 𝟷: 𝙶𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝙼𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙱𝚒𝚐 𝙽𝚎𝚠𝚜

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

When Faith arrived home, she walked into an empty home. Usually, if her parents weren't home yet, Faith would relax on the couch, get something to eat if she was hungry until Farkle came home, and then they'd go up to his room until their parents got home and she'd go to her room before they were caught.

Today was not like any other day.

Faith grabbed a bottle of water and went straight to her room, shutting the door, she threw her backpack down by the door before throwing her water bottle onto the bed and kicking off her shoes and finally, she let out a sigh and fell to the floor. Leaning against her bedroom door, Faith pulled her knees to her chest and allowed her mind to wander back to the news of her school shutting down.

"What am I gonna do?" She wondered aloud, her eyes locked on her bedroom wall.

Faith couldn't do anything, and that was even worse than not knowing what to do. She didn't know where her parents would send her, she knew they wouldn't send her to Farkle's school, so, if she wasn't sent to a boarding school or aunt Rachel's, her parents would bribe the closest school that wasn't Farkle's to allow her to go there. The thing was, Faith knew where the closest school was, it was a twenty-minute drive but of course, her parents would never drive her there, and a forty-minute walk, on a good day.

Faith released a sharp breath.

She was screwed.

Soon enough, before Farkle came home, her parents came back.

"They're early." Faith mused as she got off the floor, brushing her pants off, she grabbed her homework folder from her backpack and headed over to her desk, which was falling apart, a fact that was unfortunately normal for the young Minkus, Faith winced as she accidentally touched the corner of the desk which had a sharp wood piece sticking out, she brought her hand to her chest protectively before hearing the slam of the fridge door.

Jumping at the sound, Faith rushed to sit down, brushing her cut off as she opened her folder. If her parents were to come upstairs, she had to be seen doing something, or else they'd give her even more chores than they already did.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She heard her father snap at her mother, causing her to jump, shocked by the shout. Usually, they didn't argue. Despite being terrible parents, they had always managed to keep a good relationship with few arguments.

The house was silent for a moment before her father spoke once more, his voice quieter but still stern and frustrated, "I don't know Jess."

Her mother, Jessica Minkus, spoke next, "Well we can't send the brat to Farkle's school, she'll ruin our reputation and Farkle's life."

"I know." Her father responded tiredly, curious as to where this was heading, Faith stood, ignoring how badly she was shaking from her fear as she headed to her door.

Locking it beforehand, Faith pressed her ear to the wood and listened in. "Why don't we send her to Rachel's?" He suggested as Faith bit her lip nervously.

"No," Her mother responded, immediately disagreeing, "she'll use it against us forever."

"Well then what do we do Jessica?" Her father said sounding even more frustrated than he had before.

Her mother was silent for a while, making Faith even more anxious as she chewed on her bottom lip, wondering what would happen to her as she kept her ear pressed firmly against the door. "There's only one real option here, Stuart." Again her mother went silent as Faith tried to push herself even closer to the door, "We have to send her to school with Farkle."

Faith didn't hear anything after that, mostly because she was no longer listening but also because the conversation had ended or at least paused for now. Wide-eyed and filled with shock, Faith stood on shaky legs and went back to her desk despite knowing she wouldn't be getting any work done, she would be lucky if she could answer one problem on the first page of her homework.

Despite knowing this, she picked up her basic black mechanical pencil and stared at the page, not even writing down her name or the date. She couldn't think straight and with the way her hand was shaking, she was scared to write anything down. Absentmindedly, Faith began to twirl her pencil around as she stared at the page in front of her, taking deep, quiet breaths that did little to calm her down.

Faith was snapped out of her daze by a knock on her door, it wasn't a normal knock or the loud, demanding knock her parents used to grab her attention, but four knocks, stopping in between each for a moment. Faith immediately recognized it as the knock Farkle used to let her know it was him.

Faith took a shaky breath as she stood up, dropping her pencil onto the desk without a second thought as she made her way to the door, realizing for the first time that it was still locked. Faith winced at the sight, her parents would not be happy if they saw that, she wasn't allowed to lock her door, not even when she was changing.

Faith unlocked her door and opened it slowly to reveal Farkle standing there just like she thought, he must have just gotten home as his backpack was still on his shoulder.

"Hey." Farkle greeted softly, keeping his voice quiet as he glanced behind him towards the stairs. "Can I come in?"

Faith nodded and stepped aside without a word, allowing her brother to enter her room before she shut the door. Farkle slipped his backpack off and set it down next to hers before looking at her, concern filling his eyes as he looked her over. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Faith bit her lip before offering a shrug. "I'm... not really sure?" Faith answered though it sounded more like a question.

"What happened?" Farkle asked with furrowed brows as Faith went over to her bed.

Faith sighed, her shoulders dropping as she sat down on her bed. His sister didn't seem to notice the almost scary squeak the bed gave as she sat down on it and Farkle pretended not to notice. "I don't even know." Faith told him honestly.

Farkle frowned and made his way over to her bed, sitting down beside her just as she spoke. "I'm going to your school next year."

"What?" Farkle asked in shock, his eyes wide. "How? Why?"

Faith shrugged uncertainly. "My school's being shut down and I heard them talking, they said the only choice is to send me there."

Farkle stared at her for a moment, still in shock, before he broke into a grin and pulled her into a hug, Faith chuckled and couldn't help but grin as well as she held onto her brother. "I can't wait." Farkle whispered to her, it was no secret that he had always wanted her to be with him at his school.

The moment between the twins was soon cut off as a loud, demanding knock was heard on her door, Faith jumped back, scrambling to get up as Farkle jumped as well but only looked to the door with confusion. He didn't know half of what their parents did to her, only that they didn't like her and they thought she would ruin their reputation.

Before Faith could rush to the door to answer it before whichever parent of hers was at the door would get even more upset, Farkle grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her from going anywhere as the knocking continued, getting louder with every knock that was left unanswered.

꧁ 𝟷,𝟹𝟶𝟾 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂


	5. 𝙲𝙷. 𝟸: 𝙶𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝙼𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝙵𝚎𝚊𝚛

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

Farkle grabbed onto Faith's wrist before she could pass him by on her way to her bedroom door. Faith's head snapped to look at him, shock and fear in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, her gaze flickering to the door as one of her parents banged on it harshly, by the sound of it Faith guessed it was her father but she wouldn't be sure until she answered it.

Farkle looked at his twin with concern and confusion in his eyes. "Who's at the door Faith?" He asked sternly.

"Shh!" She hissed not answering his question.

"Who's at the door?" Farkle repeated, his voice quieter than before to meet her demands.

Faith glanced between him and the door for a moment as the knocking grew louder, getting harsher with each knock. "Our parents." She told him, Farkle slumped in shock having not expected that in the slightest.

While Farkle was stunned, Faith tugged her wrist out of his grip and made her way to the door, Farkle watched her shaking figure as she placed her hand on the doorknob hesitantly and finally snapped himself out of it, rushing off the bed he dove into the small closet just as Faith opened the door.

He peeked through the slats of the closet door as Faith spoke. "Hi dad."

꧁꧂

Faith stared at her father with no sign of a smile on her face, she knew better than to seem even the slightest bit happy in front of them.

She had said hello already but she knew he wouldn't respond. He stared at her instead, looking her up and down with a judging look, as if he could point out every flaw, Faith knew from experience that he would as well.

"Did you need something?" She asked nervously when he stayed silent for too long.

Her father's eyes snapped up to hers as he glared at her, the cold look she always saw in his eyes. Faith didn't flinch, she didn't react at all, she was used to it.

A little too used to it.

"Your school is shutting down once school ends." Faith didn't bother acting surprised, merely nodding in reply. "You'll be going to Farkle's school next year." Faith still didn't react, steeling herself as she nodded once more.

"Alright, father." She responded stiffly.

"You will not interact with him or his friends, if we have anything to do with it, you will not share any classes, you will stay away from him, you won't so much as look in his direction while you are there, if you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say, understood?" Her father listed as if he was reading from a page though he spoke too quick, Faith could barely understand his words although she didn't need to. She knew what he said, she expected it.

Faith nodded in response staying silent.

"Good." Her father said. "Stay in your room until dinner." He told her before stalking off.

Faith watched him go down the stairs before closing her door and then, with her door closed, she allowed herself to breathe, her shoulders slumping as she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Faith." Farkle's voice called out hesitantly as her closet doors opened, her eyes snapped open and went to Farkle who was nervous, more nervous than she had ever seen him, and there was a look in his eyes that Faith never wanted to see in her brother's eyes; fear.

For him, Faith smiled weakly, "Hey."

Farkle didn't seem comforted by the weak smile, Faith didn't expect him to be. She knew better, he knew better. "What just happened?" Before Faith could attempt to answer, he spoke again, another question coming from his lips before even he could realize it, "Has that happened before?"

Faith closed her eyes with a shaky breath, feeling a tear roll down her cheek as she heard his footsteps growing closer. Before she knew it, his arms were wrapped around her just as they had been before. "It's okay." He whispered despite not getting an answer to his questions, "You're safe."

꧁꧂

The last week of school went by fast, faster than Faith liked.

During the summer, Faith was rarely allowed out of the house and when she was it was to get groceries or, if she pissed her parents off a little too much, go on a walk as they said, in truth, Faith would just go to the park and sit down, or meet up with Farkle outside their house after sending a quick text to him if he wasn't home.

The only good part was the business trips her parents often went on during the summer, leaving Farkle and Faith at home with a big bundle of money they somehow thought would only be used for Farkle. The twins never used all the money, putting what was left in Faith's piggy bank that was hidden in the back of her closet and was actually an old shoebox.

Faith had no proof but she had a feeling that this summer would be even worse than the summers usually were for her.

Perhaps her parents would be home more often, or it would be hotter, or maybe Farkle would be busier, although those were the best-case scenarios, the worst were, in Faith's opinion, always more likely.

In this case, the worst-case scenarios were that her parents would give her more chores, or be crueler due to her new attendance at Farkle's school (although that wouldn't start until school started), or they would send her to Rachel's farm for the summer just to get her away from them.

Faith shivered at the thought as she walked home from her school for the last time until school started.

When Faith got home, it was quiet. Quieter than it should be considering Farkle was supposed to be home early today due to it being the last day of school.

Faith walked to the fridge with an uneasy feeling only to find a sticky note hastily written and slapped on the fridge, she picked it up curiously to find Farkle's writing although messier than usual.

Even more confused than before, Faith read the note.

Mom and dad took me out for end of school celebration. Be home soon, stay safe, love you!

At the bottom of the note, Faith found Farkle's name written as if she wouldn't know who had written it.

Faith sighed, she never got an 'end of school celebration' that was one of the many things only Farkle got to do.

Faith shook her head, crumbling the note up she threw it in the trash before heading upstairs, her usual water bottle forgotten as she walked up the stairs.

"Alone again." Faith mumbled as she shut her bedroom door with a sigh.

She was always alone while Farkle got taken out for end of school celebrations, birthday celebrations, whatever they could celebrate they took him out for, leaving Faith alone with the silence of the house.

Faith fell back on her bed after throwing her backpack down by her door.

Soon enough everything will change for the entire Minkus family, but most of all, Faith, the Mistake Minkus.

꧁ 𝟷,𝟸𝟶𝟽 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂


	6. 𝙲𝙷. 𝟹: 𝙶𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝙼𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝙽𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎𝚜

**Trigger Warning**

**Brief Mentions of cyber bullying**

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

It was finally here; The start of 8th grade for the Minkus twins, well almost. The school didn't start until tomorrow, something neither of the twins knew what to think about.

The twins weren't sure if it was a good thing that they were finally going to school together, and Faith, although Farkle would never admit it, knew her brother was nervous. He hated lying to her friends, especially about something so important to him.

Going to the same school was something the Minkus twins had always wanted, they were inseparable in the past however when they got older and made more friends at their different schools (at least Farkle did), they began to drift and suddenly the inseparable twins became just twins.

They still talked a lot more than most siblings and their connection never faded but with Farkle being busy with his other friends, they didn't hang out as much, although Farkle didn't seem to notice it nearly as much as Faith did.

Faith noticed his absence slowly, how days they would usually spend by each other's side she would now spend alone, how Farkle was more willing to cancel plans with her to hang out with his friends. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her, he would never purposely do that to her, but it still hurt.

She wasn't sure if they would be like how they used to be, and then she found out they would be going to the same school and suddenly there was hope.

Faith sighed as she laid on her bed, her phone in hand as she scrolled through her Instagram. Her parents never allowed her to have any sort of social media but Faith couldn't resist making an account, however, she had made sure nobody would ever be able to find her last name anywhere on her account.

There were no signs that Faith was anything special, her pictures never showed much of her house and they never had any of her family members included in them. The only ones who knew about the account were Faith herself and the students at her old school.

Faith liked a few pictures of cute animals and photography that looked astonishing and then glanced at the bar at the bottom of the screen, frowning upon seeing she had several notifications, more than she ever had.

Clicking on it she found that she had been tagged a bunch of times by her classmates. Frowning, she clicked on the post she had been mentioned on, a picture of her that she hadn't known anyone had taken. In the picture, she was sitting under a tree reading a book, the picture was taken several yards away, clearly zoomed in. On the picture was bright pink text reading 'ding dong the nerd is gone' with her @ below.

Faith sighed exiting out of the app with a shake of her head. Farkle always thought she had made friends at her school (she had to have right?), but the truth was Faith just didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, that at school she was nothing but a loser with no friends.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at her door, bringing her attention to her door, she waited a moment, listening to Farkle knock on their secret code before standing up and opening the door with a small smile. "Hey, Farkle." She greeted.

"Hey, Faith!" Farkle said walking into her room once Faith moved out of the way, "What are you up to?" He asked sitting down on her bed as Faith closed her door, locking it just in case making him frown.

Faith shrugged as she turned to him. "Nothing." She told him picking up her phone as she sat down in her spot at the top of the bed, Farkle raised a brow and moved to sit beside her.

"You have to be doing something." He responded insistently.

Faith shook her head. "Well, I'm not." She told him, "What about you?" She asked changing the subject.

Farkle grinned. "Riley and Maya are going to hang out at Riley's house before school starts, Lucas is going too, so I might go." He told her sister.

Faith nodded, forcing a grin. "That's great."

Farkle bit his lip, immediately feeling guilty. "I wish you could go Faith." He sighed.

"It's fine Farkle. Really." She told him softly.

Farkle shook his head with a frown. "It's not." He responded. "And you know that." Faith looked down at her lap and Farkle sighed. "What are we going to do tomorrow Faith?"

"I don't know." Faith answered weakly. "We can't say anything, they won't let us, so just go about our days as normal?" She offered with a shrug.

Farkle sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer, Faith curled into his side immediately and after a minute of silence, Farkle spoke hesitantly, unable to stop himself. "Do you think we'll be able to tell everyone the truth one day?"

"I hope so." Faith responded, it wasn't an answer and she knew it wouldn't be enough for her brother, but Farkle didn't say a word so she didn't either.

Farkle hoped so too. He didn't say it, not out loud, but Faith knew. She had always been able to read her brother like an open book.

Neither of them had the true answer, and they were sure they ever would. It seemed like this lie of a life would go on forever, even if they never wanted to lie in the first place.

They both knew the truth, even if they didn't like it, it was the only truth they had ever known, even before Farkle knew the whole truth.

Their parents would never let them tell the truth about them, about being twins, about being family.

And they hated it more than either of them had ever hated anything in their whole lives.

Faith and Farkle fell asleep on Faith's bed that night, curled up together just like they used to when they were younger, before Riley, before Maya, before everyone else and when Farkle woke he had messages on his phone along with missed calls and unanswered voice mails asking where he was and why he hadn't shown up, but looking at his little sister sleeping more peacefully than he had seen her sleep in a long time by his side, holding onto him like he was her lifeline, Farkle couldn't find it in himself to care.

Turning off his phone, he set it aside and held into Faith, pressing a kiss to her forehead and curling up beside her, wishing he could freeze this moment and stay here forever because he knew that besides his twin was right where he was meant to be.

"Night Faith." He mumbled, silently wishing them both luck for the next because he knew they would need it.

꧁ 𝟷,𝟷𝟻𝟸 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂

**Next Update**

_January 21st_


End file.
